Antoinette Core
Summary Antoinette Core, is the wife of Jamison Sanderson, sister of Jane Core, and mother of David Sanderson. She is an alchemist. She lived in her mansion with Jamison and Mozart, until Mozart demolished it. She's very evil, only less evil than her older sister and her grandmother. Personality Antoinette is remorseless, insane, delusional, and evil. She tends to laugh at those suffering, but she has shown to indeed show great love to her sister, and her master. Her husband and son were just henchmen to her, and she really didn't care about them. She had a vendetta against Mozart, as in his past life, he consistently foiled the plans of Mandy Sheer, Antoinette's master. When she and her sister were hypnotized as children, all of these memories, emotions, and hatreds, were transferred into their minds, and ingrained very deep within their very souls. She and Jane also heavily despise their mother, for supposedly murdering their master (until the season four finale reveals the truth). Jane and Antoinette had been holding off on killing Marina for YEARS, but decided to finally get to work, when Jeremiah returned. Biography Antoinette is one of the nastiest characters in all of Conniving Puffin. She's vicious, brutal, powerful, and incomprehensibly evil. She and her husband plan on torturing their son. After a grand plan is set into motion, she wanders outside, and finds a pond where her garden used to be. Curious, she gets closer, but it sucks her in, and through a portal, into a parallel world. Here, her memory is instantly erased, and she follows a new life all of the sudden. Her son soon also falls through, and he joins her with a wiped memory. Their life is repetitive. Until one day, her husband says he found a way into the world, and that he is in a higher dimension here. He tells her who she is, and to bring Mozart to him. She does, but another being in a higher dimension crashes her car. And because she was aware of her past life in this place, and she DIED here, this sent her flying into limbo. Her husband soon joined her, trapped there, after some nasty antics. Season one ends. Antoinette reveals that she kept some alchemy with her spirit, and she uses it all to warp back into the real world. She shrinks and hides the portal in a beach cave, in case she ever needed it again. To catch David's attention, she starts destroying the city. David is powerful, with alchemy, and ain't too scared of them... But then it's revealed that they were David's parents, and they kidnapped Mozart (David's ACTUAL son) from him when Mozart was a baby. David blows up, and Antoinette absorbs his alchemy. She sends the entire city (and David) into limbo, and then she's about to send Mozart, when her husband does it instead. Angered, she tried blowing him up, but he blows her up at the same time, and they're both sent to limbo as well. This addition is too much, and it sends Jamison to deep limbo. Antoinette reveals that David's evil too, in order to crush Mozart. She and David laugh at his suffering. Then she drops the biggest bomb ever... She hates Mozart because of something he did in his past life... When he was her FATHER. She admits that she doesn't have a clue as to how he's back, but she says limbo will be torture for him. She shares her powers with David, and warps out. She closes the portal finally, but Mozart sent David to deep limbo, and got through it in time. Antoinette freaks out, and runs to find her sister. Season two ends. Antoinette knows that Mozart's going to find her mother (who is NOT evil or alchemic), so she goes to find her sister, Jane Core. Jane is extraordinarily evil. They also hypnotize the city's mayor, to get total control. They meet Mozart and their mom (Marina) at Marina's house, but they knockout Antoinette and Jane bolts. They launch Antoinette into deep limbo with her husband and son. Later, Jane breaks them all free, and they chase Mozart. Mozart blows up Antoinette's mansion out of revenge, and then Antoinette sulks with her family to Jane's house. Jane is talking to them about caves, and out slips a crucial secret. Jane kidnapped Jamison's father. Jamison freaks out, and Antoinette laughs at him rejoice with his father. Season three ends. Antoinette and Jane are planning to find Mozart before her husband and father-in-law do, so they conspire. But then something big goes down, and Jane's "test project" kills David. Antoinette and Jane begin a new plan, and after their plan is set into motion, Jane and Antoinette prepare for Mozart and the men, by setting up cages to trap them. They get Jamison and Charles, but Mozart escapes. Furious, she uses Jane's tunnels to instantly travel to his house, where she steals him in his sleep, flings him down a tunnel, and into Jane's torturing chair within her laboratory. Mozart pleas for mercy, but Jane couldn't care less. Mozart begins attempting to manipulate her and her sister, and they both end up remembering the most important mission of their life: Resurrecting their MASTER. Mozart uses the occasional visions and flashbacks he has, to manipulate the girls. They immediately remember their master's plans for a time machine, which Jane inherited. They let out Charles and Jamison, and all work together, trying to find it. Antoinette finds it, and says they need a few ingredients. Antoinette says she'll need to go to the museum, and find a rare lunar panel. It's revealed that she still has Mildred under a hypnosis, so she brings her with her, using Mildred as a distraction for the guards, allowing Antoinette to sneak out the lunar panel. She covertly meets back at Jane's lab, to find that Jamison slapped Mozart to literal DEATH. They ignore it, and the four of them use all of the gathered ingredients to travel to the past. They find Mandy (the master) just as she was shot by Marina, and grab her. They lock her in Marina's freezer, and cryogenically freeze her for 50 years. They go back to the future, and find her. They ease her into the 21st century, and then bring her to Jane's lab to find... Mozart is missing! Antoinette and Jane get mad at Jamison for not seeing if he was faking it, and then Mandy steps in. She slaps both Jamison and Charles off of Jane's suspended lab, sending them 10 storeys into the ground, with David and Marina. Mozart suddenly reveals that he was hiding in the lab the whole time, but then he sees her. Their master. Which is now revealed to be, his MOTHER. From his past life as Jeremiah. A woman who killed both her boys, and hypnotized her own granddaughters to resurrect her after her daughter-in-law shot her to near death. They tie down Mozart, and bring Mandy upstairs to acquaint her with the 21st century. Jane and Antoinette ask what they should do first, and Mandy takes them to a mysterious grave, mourning it. Then, Jane and Antoinette took Mandy to Mildred's Office, hoping for Mandy's approval in them having total city control. Mandy was pleased, and wanted to relax, as she now owned the city. Jane and Antoinette then murdered Mildred and her new robot, and Mandy's command. They shoved them out the window. Jane and Antoinette did a few other tasks for her, and they found a prototype of Mildred's SECOND robot. Jane and Antoinette were not pleased. They wished to wreak havoc. They attempted to hypnotize Mandy. Mandy laughs. The amulet wouldn't work. MANDY created it. Mandy then grabbed the amulet. She then shoved Jane and Antoinette out the window, killing both of them. Appearance Antoinette has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). Antoinette has rather short hair, which points outwards as it flows down. If it were coloured, it would be brown. She wears a long, flowing dress, with tiny little shoes protruding from it. She is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Samantha. Powers Being an Expert Alchemist, Antoinette has plenty of powers and special abilities: * Teleportation - Antoinette can disappear in a puff of smoke, warping to anywhere in the world she'd like, instantaneously. That's not to say her reflexes are good however. * Spell Creation - Antoinette is very good at creating customized alchemic spells. * Spell Usage - Antoinette can preform nearly any existing spell/ritual, so long it is within her rank's boundaries. * Dimensional Access - She can interact with other dimensions, but to a limited extent of course. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - She can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Telekinesis - Antoinette can move things with her mind, at will. She can shatter things, lift things, etc. * Flight - Antoinette can fly. * Invisibility - She can also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - Antoinette can change her appearance. Antoinette is a very powerful character in the series, only being beaten out by her sister and grandmother. Weaknesses Antoinette may be powerful, but she's pretty vulnerable to many things. * Mandy Sheer - Antoinette's Grandmother has unpredicted powers. Antoinette doesn't, and DIDN'T, stand a chance against her. * Hypnotic Amulet - Mandy's most prized possession can easily overcome Antoinette's free will. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}